Nowhere To Be Found
by Poppy Nicki Swan2442
Summary: Stiles is missing, and the sheriff and pack are out looking for him. What if Stiles' being taken was more serious than in the show? Read to find out what happens to Stiles and the rest of beacon hills when hes met with Gerard and his men. Takes place when you think its does- season 2 episode 12 "Master Plan"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Stiles)

He had just scored the winning goal, and six before that. Stiles felt invincible. The team rushed over to him and he was met with endless cheers and high fives.

He looked to the stands and his eyes met with the sheriff's, pride clear in his glaze. Stiles finally felt like he had done something to be proud of, all his life he had seemed to bring trouble along. His eyes moved to Lydia's and her eyes met his, they were on him- not Jackson; that moment could have made Stiles' life.

Suddenly the lights on the field went off and everything was pitch black. It didn't take long for the masses of people to freak out. Screams and complete chaos filled the bleachers and Stiles was being pushed and shoved along with everyone else. He was desperate to find a familiar face; preferably Scott's who might have an idea of what was happening.

Two arms wrapped themselves around Stiles and began dragging him backwards. Stiles began to struggle and tried telling whoever had him that they had mistook him for someone else. He given wasn't a chance to do any such thing however, and he was now nearing the edge of the field. He yanked harder and was about to yell out for help when a hand covered his mouth roughly. This provoked Stiles' spidey sense and he began to struggle harder, trying to hit his attacker.

Suddenly his arms were pinned behind his back so he kicked the man in the shin; the figure grunted and roughly pulled Stiles to the parking lot. A second figure appeared and grabbed his legs easily, and all three headed towards a blue van by the fence.

Great, thought Stiles.

He was thrown to the ground of the van and was rolled onto his stomach. Before he could even turn around, his legs were being tightly bound together and he was pushed to the side of the van. Stiles groaned as his face made contact with the metal side, dazing him momentarily. The two men took no time in grabbing Stiles' arms and binding them behind his back as well.

Stiles knew they would try to keep him quiet too, so he figured this as his only chance to scream. He was in a dark alley but the van's door was still open and there was still hope as Stiles faintly heard his father calling his name.

"Where's Stiles? Where's my son!" it's now or never thought Stiles.

"Dad! Help me! Help!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He was going to scream again but he was met with an unbelievably pain to his right eye. He was suddenly yanked by the hair.

"Don't you ever try something like that again!" the masked man growled in his face. A dirty rag was shoved so roughly and deep in Stiles' mouth that he swore he tasted blood. A thick slab of duct tape was plastered over his mouth trapping in the filthy rag. One of the men ripped off a piece of Stiles' jersey and wiped the blood off his hands from punching Stiles.

Grabbing both the piece of uniform and Stiles' cell phone, the man threw them out the back, and began heading towards the front of the van.

"On a second thought," he man sneered.

Again Stiles felt a staggering pain and his world slowly turned dark. The last audible thing being his father's frantic pleas for him to answer.

(Sheriff)

Everyone was screaming and running in all directions.

When the lights turned back on, the sheriff noticed a small gathering of people by the south goal. Instinctively he looked around to make sure it wasn't Stiles that was hurt. When he didn't see him his heart jumped.

Stiles was the single most important thing in the sheriff's life and he honestly didn't know what he would do if he lost him. He turned his quick walk into a sprint towards the group.

Anxiety turned to relief when he was it was not Stiles, but Jackson. Still concerned for the young teen he looked for Melissa McCall for help but she was already on her way. The initial panic was over and most of the crowd that had been running through the field were now heading to the parking lot.

Stiles was still nowhere to be found and although the team was still huddled together.

"Where's Stiles?" the sheriff yelled at the masses.

"Where is he?" he turned his attention the team of teens.

"Where's my son?" he asked with impatience, only to be met with blank stares and them looking around the field. Suddenly his son's familiar voice rang to his ears, yet more panicked and distressed. The sheriff headed towards the parking lot with a murderous look on his face, Scott following close behind.

The sheriff ran faster than he ever had in his life, trying to prepare himself for anything round the corner. Scott flew past him, despite that fact he had started yards behind him. The father mentally reminded himself he had to get in better shape as they grew nearer to the parking lot.

As the two rounded the corner the sheriff already knew there would be nothing- or rather no one to find.

He followed seconds behind Scott and found the teen standing next to an empty parking spot looking down at the ground. The elder of the two fixed his gaze downward and looked his eyes on the unmistakable piece of crap that was stiles' phone. Next to that piece of garbage was a strip of his jersey with blood on it.

The sheriff could only assume it was stiles' blood and worry began to build in his chest. The two of them stood there for a moment in silence before the officer turned on his sheriff mode.

He unfortunately knew about how long kidnapped victims had before finding them was a lost cause, and the thought made him sick. That would not be Stiles he told himself.

He reached for his radio and called up his units to start a search party as soon as possible.

He headed back towards his car and out of the corner of his eye he swore he was Scott run into the woods.

(Scott)

Stiles was gone. His best friend was missing, and he had no idea who took him or why. Scott didn't know much about the situation but he did know that whoever took him wasn't messing around and his best friend was in serious danger.

Scott couldn't help but feel responsible, he knew now was not the time to be wallowing in self pity and guilt and that he had so keep focus but the past couple months he had really neglected his hyperactive pal.

Stiles was so loyal and such a constant in his life that he was easy to forget sometimes and take for granted.

He hated to admit it but lately he had only been calling him for help with research or other wolf problems.

Stiles was so easy maintenance and he didn't ask for much when it came to attention. Sure he never seemed to stop with his incessant talking but it wasn't for attention – it was just his nature.

The realization that that chattering could stop forever hit Scott fast and hard. He had to do every possible thing to find and protect Stiles, his brother.

Scott miserably thought over how he had been mistreating his friend when he arrived at the hale house. He could hear the familiar voices of Isaac and Derek as he reached the fire damaged door.

He practically throw open the door without warning, he didn't have time to knock.

**Hey guys..so that was my first chapter of my first EVER fan fiction. I i know the writing could definitely be better- but hey i'm trying.**

**Tell me what you think- i'd love to continue and i know where i want this story to go, but please let me know if you'd like that so i can start writing :)**


	2. Chapter 2

( Stiles)

It was dark and cold and he was cramped. He could barely move his arms and legs. He would think there'd be more room in the van but stiles was surrounded by boxes and hadn't been able to move his position for what seemed like forever. He tried his best to keep some record of we're they were going, turn  
left, fifteen seconds, turn right.. But after about thirty minutes he knew that would ultimately be useless seeing as he now couldn't remember what he had thought ten minutes beforehand. Stiles did however take notice that they had moved onto the highway. They were going much faster now and stiles was starting to feel more helpless by the minute. Them being on a highway meant they were getting further and further away from beacon hills. He wondered what happening over there now, he knew his dad was probably going nuts trying to find him and he couldn't even do anything to give him a sort of hint. Even Scott probably lost his scent by now stiles thought hopelessly. He couldn't afford to think like that he tried reminding himself. He had to stay alert and aware like his father had taught him. But here wasn't much to take notice of, he didn't know where he was going or why, he didn't know who took him or why, and he had no idea how he was going to get out of his current situation. As much as he hated to admit it, he was pretty much helpless. Suddenly the van took a sharp turn to the left. Stiles felt himself roll roughly into the nearest box.  
He tried to lessen the blow by using his arms to shield himself but he suddenly remembered he was bound and gagged tightly. Stiles gave an audible sigh.  
He then heard the familiar sound of police sirens or in his case hope, getting closer and closer. He also heard the two pricks that had  
kidnapped him arguing on whether to stop or not, they apparently decided to  
because he felt the van slowing. One of the men then turned on the radio, no doubt to silence him. They had now come to a full stop, the sirens audibly near. He heard the sharp voice of a cop asking for the stereo to be shut off . Stiles held his breath, trying to listen to the conservation.  
"Sir I'm going to need your license and registration." After the sound of shuffling, stiles heard a curt  
"Thank you, now would you like to explain why you were going thirty miles above the speed limit?"  
"I'm sorry I didn't realize officer"  
" okay sir, lets just get this over with" after something stiles couldn't understand the officer abruptly said,  
" sir please step out if the vehicle"  
" is there a problem officer?" His kidnapper said innocently  
" just please do what your told"  
Stiles heard the car door open and close, he took this as his cue. To make his presence known. He screamed behind his gag with all he had, but still he could barely hear himself and there was no chance the cop could. He didn't stop though, this was his only chance of escape and he wasn't going to waste it. He kept yelling and began trying to desperately make any sort of noise. In doing so he  
had caused a box to fall on his legs with a crushing force. He yelped at the surprise and pain. It did what he wanted though because the conservation outside the van stopped and the officer asked.  
"What exactly did you say you moving?"  
" just some boxes" the man replied.  
"Hmm you wouldn't mind if I took a look right?"  
"We'll we were actually in quite a hurry.." He trailed off  
" it will only take a minute" the cop pushed. And stiles heard the heavy footsteps of the officer making his way to the back of the van  
" do you mind opening?" The man said nothing and just opening in, making sure to step in quickly leaving his back to stiles who was a few boxes back and could only be seen by his kidnapper's view. Stiles knew the officer wouldn't see him so he again tried to make noise. He could no longer kick the boxes because of his pinned feet so he tried screaming however it just came out as a whimper because of his sore voice from yelling before.

His kidnapper looked sharply  
at him giving stiles a glimpse of his face. The man made a note of stroking the gun on his belt to shut stiles up but he whimpering in any effort to be heard.

This has got to be the worst cop thought Stiles he hadn't noticed something completely off about this situation and these guys, or the fact that this guy had a gun on him.

He wondered if anyone had noticed his absence other than his father and Scott, if there was search team out looking for him at this very moment. Stiles suddenly felt so grateful that his father had caught the men in the act and that more importantly his dad was the sheriff.

When he was younger he had hated his father's job, mostly because of how worried it had made his mother. The job definitely kept him busy and when he was younger he thought his father was avoiding him.

Now that he was older he had his own busy schedule and the two Stilinski men simply didn't see very much of each other. Stiles knew for a fact that if his dad hadn't been there, he might not have noticed his absence till the next day.

He knew his chances were good, with a sheriff department as well as a pack of werewolves. Although he wasn't sure Derek would really care enough to look. He and Scott had been slightly distanced lately but he could count on him when it mattered right?

Suddenly the back of the van was dark again, Stiles had been so lost in his thoughts he had missed the last of the conservation- apparently though the officer saw nothing weird about a teenage boy being held hostage! Stiles sadly heard the sound of the man's cruiser driving away along with his chance at freedom.

**I'm not really good at this writing thing, when I reread it it's kinda sad :/ I want to continue but I need your honest opinions on it's quality. Is it okay? Sorry this was only Stiles perspective, I just wanted another chapter up here **** So please x1000000 review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Continued...

The roar of the car grew fainter and fainter until it was completely gone, along with his only chance of freedom.

(Scott)

As he charged into the old house the conservation between the two other werewolves grew quiet. Scott's worried expression and low growling grabbed the other's interest. Issac was the first to speak,  
"What's wrong Scott?" The teen asked his eyes searching for an answer.  
"It's stiles" Scott answered softy, getting the alphas attention,  
"What's wrong with stiles?!" Derek yelled grabbing Scott by the arm roughly.  
"Whoa Derek..." Isaac trailed off , while Scott had a confused look on his face.  
"He's gone guys... He's gone"  
Now the confused looks came towards Scott.  
"What do you mean" Isaac asking cautiously,  
" I mean he's gone... Nowhere to be found."  
Scott preceded to explain to  
the others what had happened at the game and how the sheriff and Scott had arrived to an empty parking lot and stiles belongings. The others had listened quietly but Derek had continued to grow more and more angry, and by the end he was visibly shaking with anger.  
" I ran straight here for help to track his scent" Scott finished by saying.  
" why on earth wouldn't you start tracking him at once!" Derek growled in Scott's face.  
It had started raining on Scott's way to the hale house, and he hasn't thought about the scent being washed away.  
" I -I don't know" Scott answered timidly  
" Oh course you don't! You never seem to think when it comes to him do you? Don't you even care anymore Scott!" Derek yelled into his face shoving his back to the front door.  
Now it was Scott's turn to get angry-  
"What are you talking about of course I care stiles is my BEST FRIEND!"  
"Let's face it Scott you haven't been treating him like a friend for a while , let alone a best friend. You haven't even noticed how much that affects him lately".  
The room grew quiet, Scott knew he had being treating stiles like crap lately but he hadn't noticed any change in stiles.  
"What do you mean?"  
" Scott, stiles has been depressed for weeks and you haven't even realized".  
Scott looked at him with disbelief, stiles is never depressed, not even with his mom...  
" yeah man he's been pretty down lately" Isaac added softly.  
The silence that followed was profound. Derek ended it by snapping Scott back to reality.  
" we need to start tracking NOW,there could be a chance that a soft scent still lingers".  
Scott in a haze, handed stiles' things to Derek,  
" thanks but no need" Derek say curtly.  
Scott gave the ripped piece of jersey to Isaac and kept the phone in hand. The three ran out of the house and continued through the forest in silence.

( sheriff)  
His only son was missing. The sheer reality shocked the man into action. Mr. Stilinski knew his son, his son was smart just like His mother Claudia. But in hostile situations like kidnappings Intelligence is always enough. If these people could snatch a teenage straight from the school field, there was something to fear about them- and they were potentially very dangerous. Stiles had been taken about 45 minutes ago so the three hour danger zone wasn't up yet. He had rushed to the station breaking several laws in order to save time. On the way there he had called up his team so everyone was waiting when he arrived. He rushed into to his office with eight of his best in suit.  
"Okay guys, he was taken about forty five minutes ago so that gives us a bit over two hours. The car's color is either black or dark blue with tinted windows and a license plate containing first four figures 4VB6. Now I know it's late and this week has been crazy but this is my son and I won't sleep till he's home."  
" I won't either, Sir you have my word" a young officer said, others agreeing with him.  
" thanks so much- all of you. Ok so first thing, run the plate and see if we can get anything. Bill and Sara will contact all officers in a several miles radius and have them keep an eye open for anything with that description or something Suspicious. Kristen and mark need to interview anyone who could know anything, friends teachers, classmates... The rest of us simply start searching. Are we all good on directions?"  
After getting confirmations, the sheriff said,  
" ok then lets do this and find my boy".  
All of the officers quickly headed to do their tasks but the sheriff's eyes were fixed on a picture of a young stiles with his mother,  
" I'll find him Claudia, I promise I'll bring our boy home safe" he whispered as he ran out to his cruiser.

(Stiles)

Complete darkness was his only friend. After the apparently challenged cop had left, the van started moving instantly gaining speed quickly. Stiles still had know idea were he was and he had lost track of time. The radio in the front had been turned back on to a country station- even better thought stiles sarcastically. Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours. Stiles was drifting to sleep, his eye lids getting heavier every moment. He reminded himself that he needed to stay awake and alert but by the second hour of driving he couldn't fight it anymore and closed his eyes and mind to subconsciousness.

(Scott)

Derek was right and he knew it. The very first thing he told himself he would do when he found stiles was to tell him how much he mattered and cared. He had been a horrible friend and now was his chance to redeem himself. He just had to him him first.

(Derek)

Stiles gone. The alpha was surprised at how much this affected him. Sure stiles was a constant in his life but Derek had know idea how important he really was until now. He had told Scott that he was treating his best friend badly but in truth so was he- in fact everyone had been treating the teen like less lately. Stiles had no clue how much he meant to everyone and when he was found, Derek decided he would Show him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

PLEASE READ! Hey guys I'm sorry…I know it's so annoying when someone doesn't update (trust me I know ) but school and orchestra and piano and play rehearsals are killing me. So here's the deal you need to leave a review and tell me… shorter chapters more frequently or this length( about 1000 words) less frequent? Hope to hear from y'all soon

(Stiles)  
The captured teen arouse to the sound of arguing. His two buddies up front seemed to be having trouble in paradise. Stiles shifted his position and sat up to get more comfortable. His back was honestly killing him-slowly but surely. In his attempt to change positions, he let out a grunt of pain- catching his chauffeur's attention.  
" oh is the pretty boy up yet?", the man sneered. Stiles didn't quite understand the concept of rhetorical questions so he answered with a mumbled mess of groans.  
" oh shut up!"  
But stiles continued, and the driver came around the back and ripped off his gag. Stiles felt unbelievable pain, but kept it in, replying instead with,  
" yeah thanks to you! Would it kill you guys to give me a piss break?"  
" huh, no but it might kill you if you don't quit that attitude!" Stiles was about to respond but instead took in his surroundings. He had expected a blinding light to reach his eyes, but he was met with darkness. How long had he had been out? Stiles hopped out of the van before he could be shoved.  
" hey um how long Is this little road trip going to take? I mean we've been at this for hours and I'm getting hungry." Stiles was met with no reply- only a smile from creepy pants McGee.  
"Hmm whatever..." Stile said.  
Mr. Pedophile roughly grabbed stiles by the arm and led him to some bushes on the side on the road- it was pitch black with no street lights or signs of  
civilization. The man led the teen several yard into the wilderness, and then suddenly stopped.  
" ok, you pee here" the man said bluntly.  
" um ok, cool. So ya mind letting me hands free? I kind of need them for this?"  
" kid, I'm not an idiot."  
" right, well I never said you were, but I really do need to go so…"  
"That's fine..." The man whispered. The older of the two reached towards stiles' crotch, and felt for the zipper.  
" Whoa hey! Hands off you pervert!"  
"We do it this way or no way." He answered curtly.  
Oh god. Stiles really didn't want this freak to be touching him- especially there, but he certainly didn't want to pee his pants. The man took stiles' hesitation as a confirmation and proceeded to unzip his pants. He pulled down his pants and released stiles of his boxers. Stiles desperately tried to avoid eye contact while the man held him. Stiles tried to release as quickly as possible and when he was done, he looked up at the man.  
" umm thanks for that... I'm done now."  
The man looked at stiles with a smile than looked down at his manhood for a moment too long. He make a note of slowly sliding his hand down before zipping  
stiles up again. Stiles held in his vomit in the whole time, disgusted by the elder. The man grabbed stiles by the forearm again and began leading him to the van. When they neared the vehicle, stiles' was shoved into it and roughly pushed inside.

He woke up to the sound of a blaring siren and a sharp swerve to the left.

"Damn it, use your signals!" came a loud voice from the front. With another sharp turn, stiles was met with the cool metal of the van. As weird as it might sound in his situation he wanted to stop driving and just get to where they were going.

Just as the thought passed through his mind, the van stopped and the two doors at the head to the van opened and slammed shut. The doors in front of him flew open and he was met with blinding light. Dazed, he was not prepared to be roughly grabbed by the jersey and shoved to the dirt ground.

"Get up! We don't have all day. " shouted one of the men.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have pushed me down" stiles mumbled under his breath.

"What was that punk?"

"Seriously who says 'punk' anymore" stiles scoffed, irritated with these men already.

"Just shut up and walk" the man growled. Stiles was pulled up by the collar, stealing his breath, and led from the dirt path to the side of an old apartment building. From there he was shoved into a dark room and had the door slammed behind him. Now in total darkness, stiles knew his chances were getting slimmer by the second.

Stile felt his way to a wall and decided that that was the safest place to stay for now. The room he was in was cold and damp- 'of course it was' thought stiles. There was no way of telling how big the room was but he felt as though it was large. It was quiet except for the sound of, what stiles thought were rats.

After what seemed like forever a door to his far right opened and light was let in, 'I was right' thought stiles. The room he was held captive in was the size of his school cafeteria or a small parking garage.

Stiles tried to see the face of who just walked in, but his face was just a shadow. Stiles was going to say something but before he could the man spoke. It wasn't one of the men he had been riding with,

"Listen kid you do what we say and answer our questions and this will be mostly painless."

Mostly; well that's promising. But what did he mean by answering questions? Who the hell were these people!

"And who are you exactly? Because I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"That's cute kid. But stupid. Talk back here and your stay won't be pleasant-or temporary."

With that the man walked up to stiles and injected a needle into his arm, despite the boy's struggles. As the man walked out, stiles fell asleep, terrified.


End file.
